Piège à l'hôtel
by duneline
Summary: Un hôtel où Danny va connaitre les fantasmes les plus fous...Slash/Yaoi.


Séquelle de « Petits jeux entre amis ».

Bonne lecture !

« Piège à l'hôtel ! » :

Danny ouvrit son casier et entreprit de se déshabiller pour se rendre à la douche.

Il se saisit de sa serviette de bain et ce faisant, un papier, plié en deux, tomba sur le sol dallé du vestiaire.

Perplexe, le lieutenant fouilla les recoins du vestiaire du regard : Il était seul. Il n'y avait personne.

Il ramassa la feuille et la déplia : D'une écriture racée et claire, les mots, « Rendez-vous à Hilton Hôtel à vingt heures. Chambre 208. », avaient été tracés à son intention.

Piqué par la curiosité, Danny consulta sa montre et vit qu'il était dix-neuf et demi. Il rangea la missive dans le casier et fila à la douche qu'il expédia en moins de dix minutes.

Son instinct lui disait que sa soirée allait être agréable…

Parfumé, bien peigné, rasé, le lieutenant Danny pénétra dans le hall vaste et cossu de l'hôtel Hilton et une jeune femme, dans une robe de soirée, s'avança vers lui. Un sourire engageant sur son visage.

Danny haussa des sourcils, intrigués. Etait-ce sa fête ce jour-là ? Avait-il loupé un épisode ?

Il était certain de n'avoir jamais encore vu cette beauté brune sculpturale. Sinon, il s'en souviendrait d'une « canon » pareille !

Mais bon, il décida de se laisser emporter par l'instant…

« -Lieutenant Williams, je suis Marine. Se présenta la jeune femme, sans cesser de sourire. Je vous attendais. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait. »

Le mystère et la beauté de Marine séduisirent Danny qui, souriant et donnant le bras à sa compagne, se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

L'observant discrètement, pendant que l'ascenseur les emmenait vers leur étage, il dut admettre que les charmes de Marine étaient « envoûtants ».

Sans poser de questions, il suivit la jeune femme le long d'un couloir et stoppa devant une porte.

La « 208 ».

Emoustillé et curieux, Danny entra dans la chambre et vit qu'une coupe de champagne et deux flûtes attendaient sur une table.

Marine saisit la cravate du blond dont le désir et la libido commencèrent à atteindre un plafond « dangereusement » explosif et dans un sourire suggestif, l'entraina vers une chaise.

Elle l'effeuilla, avec délicatesse et avec des caresses et le fit asseoir, nu et frissonnant d'excitation, sur la chaise.

Danny grogna lorsque la jeune femme se rendit dans la salle de bain et un sourire monta jusqu'à ses yeux quand Marine revint avec des menottes et un loup.

Lui donnant un baiser torride, elle lui attacha les mains derrière le dossier de la chaise et s'écartant, elle lui mit le loup.

L'obscurité devint le monde de Danny, à sa plus grande excitation et tremblant d'impatience, le jeune homme sentit la jeune femme se retirer.

Il entendit le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre et que l'on claque pour la refermer.

Des pas s'approchèrent du jeune homme qui s'écria :

« -Vous êtes nombreuses ? Je ne suis pas contre, mesdemoiselles ! Plus on est de fou, plus on rit… »

Une bouche, chaude et avide le fit taire dans un baiser impérieux. Une langue brûlante, impatiente et exigeante, fouilla les moindres recoins de la bouche du lieutenant, titilla la sienne et s'y enroula, l'entrainant dans des positions sensuelles.

Danny gémit, appréciant et bataillant pour avoir le contrôle. Des mains parcoururent son torse et son dos, l'effleurant et provoquant des petits frissons de plaisir.

D'autres lèvres, toutes aussi dominatrices, se plaquèrent contre un de ses tétons et les mordillèrent, faisant haleter le blond et grimper « en flèche » sa température corporelle.

Des doigts pincèrent et malmenèrent l'autre téton et la respiration de Danny s'accéléra, entrecoupée de soupirs et de cris rauques.

Perdant la tête et sa raison, Danny ne parvint plus à distinguer les bouches, les mains qui le caressaient, le mordillaient de partout, lui faisant subir la plus exquise et la plus insupportable des tortures.

On lui bascula son visage en arrière et des dents s'enfoncèrent dans son cou.

La douleur, furtive, laissa place à un plaisir intense qui fit venir des larmes sur les joues de Danny soumis.

Le jeune lieutenant, pendant que l'autre jouait à titiller ses nerfs avec sa langue, poussa un gémissement de satisfaction lorsqu'un corps, musclé et lourd, s'empala sur sa virilité dressée et excitée.

Le corps empalé entama des mouvements lents et profonds, allant et venant, faisant haleter et hurler Danny.

Celui-ci percevait le souffle, l'haleine et les gémissements du propriétaire du corps contre son oreille, enflammant ses sens et exacerbant son désir et son plaisir.

Pendant que l'autre suçotait toujours la peau si sensible et si tendre de son cou.

Danny hurla, le front moite de sueur tandis que celui, qui était sur lui, accéléra la cadence et imprima un rythme infernal.

Danny se libéra dans un cri, ébloui par la puissance de la jouissance. Un corps s'effondra contre le sien, essoufflé et gémissant doucement.

L'homme se retira après un moment et Danny fut libéré de ses menottes.

Mais le lieutenant ne put esquisser un geste car une main, sur sa nuque, s'y appuya et fit incliner son corps en avant.

Offrant une partie de son anatomie, charnue à la vue de l'autre homme.

Une main la caressa et des doigts, un par un, s'insinua dans l'intimité du blond qui grimaça sous l'inconfort ressenti.

Mais très vite d'autres sensations vinrent et les joues rouges, le souffle court, Danny n'y tint plus.

Il en voulait plus !

Il fut déplacé, enlevé de la chaise et allongé par terre. Sur le ventre.

Ses mains se crispèrent lorsqu'un corps s'étendit sur son dos et le fit sien.

Danny poussa des sons inarticulés sous les assauts répétés, fougueux, intenses et sauvages de son amant.

Des doigts fourragèrent dans son cuir chevelu et une autre bouche s'emparèrent de ses lèvres pour le faire taire dans un baiser brutal.

Danny, dont les hurlements de plaisir s'étouffaient dans ce baiser, immobilisé, était sur le point de défaillir tellement c'était bon !

Il ne sut jamais s'il avait crié sous la jouissance éprouvée. Il s'évanouit…

« -Danny ! Appela une voix inquiète. Hey, Danny ! Ca va ? Réveille-toi ! »

Danny émergea de son inconscience, ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Steve près du sien.

Il marmonna des mots inintelligibles avant de récupérer totalement ses esprits.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il, en se redressant.

Il constata qu'il était sur un lit et aperçut Chin qui se tenait près du chevet.

« -Tu t'es évanoui. Répondit ce dernier, embarrassé. Je crois que nous y sommes allés un peu fort. Pour une première fois. »

Danny remarqua que les deux hommes étaient vêtus de peignoirs, y compris lui. Des images lui revinrent et provoquèrent une chaleur dans tout son corps.

«-Bah, j'étais consentant. » Rassura le jeune blond, en s'étirant de bien-être.

Steve lui adressa un clin d'œil et lui lança, taquin :

« -Je ne pensais pas te faire cet effet-là ! Tu t'es évanoui… »

Danny rougit et grimaça, en voulant s'asseoir.

« -Il va falloir que l'unité 5.0 se passe de mes services durant quelques jours. » Déclara le lieutenant, en tentant de trouver une position confortable.

Chin et Steve fixèrent le jeune homme, déconcerté.

« -Pourquoi ? » S'étonna le capitaine Mac Garret, haussant un sourcil.

Danny prit un air de surprise incrédule et répliqua :

« -Tu as été si fougueux que je ne pense pas pouvoir marcher droit et m'asseoir pendant un certain temps ! ».

Il décocha un regard noir à Chin et à Steve qui partirent dans un fou-rire immense.

Fin.

Reviews ?


End file.
